Problem: Gabriela is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of beans in a field. Each row has the same number of beans. She plants a total of $120$ beans in the field. How many beans did Gabriela plant in each row?
Explanation: The number of beans that Gabriela planted in each row is the total number of beans that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $120\text{ beans} \div 10\text{ rows of beans}$ $120\text{ beans} \div 10\text{ rows of beans} = 12\text{ beans per row}$